


Absolutely Everything

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 1 - Sugared VioletsPansy has been craving them for days!!!
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Paneville





	Absolutely Everything

“Ooooh,” Pansy moaned decadently as his hands moved across her skin, rubbing small circles into the swollen flesh. “Don’t you dare stop!” Neville chuckled as he continued to massage the soles of her feet. 

“You have such a way with words, Love,” He breathed as she moaned again. 

“Remind me to curse Draco, next time he’s here,” She said grumpily. “If he hadn’t been so hellbent on getting to Gladrags, I could have swung by Sugarplums before they closed. I’ve been craving those hideously expensive sugared violets for days!” She threw her head back on the arm of the sofa before letting out another indecent groan. “If you do that again, Neville? I’ll insist that I have your babies!” She sighed, tilting her head just enough to meet his eyes over her heavily pregnant stomach. 

“As my lady commands,” he said with a grin as he redoubled his efforts. Sighing happily,  
they descended into a comfortable silence only punctuated with the wind rattling against the glass panes and the snapping of the fire. The cold air drew around them in the cottage’s small living room. He caught the movement as she shivered and noticed the goosebumps raise along the skin. Reaching for his wand, he summoned the blanket from the armchair, draping the soft material over her, and she smiled her thanks and stroked his shoulder lovingly. 

“So, how was your day?” She asked quietly after a while, her voice turning heavy as she started to doze. 

“It was uneventful, unlike yours.” He chuckled, “Remind me to have words with Malfoy. He kept you out much longer than you should have been. You remember what Healer Silva said?”

“I know, I know. Please, my love, don’t start. It’s just so hard not being able to do what you normally can. No one tells you that when you get pregnant, you stop being you. You suddenly become invisible, just a vessel for someone else. I just wanted to have a day where I could try and just be me for a change,” She yawned. 

“I know, Love,” he said, squeezing her leg. “Now come on!” He patted her leg and, taking his cue; she slid them off him with a pout. 

He stood and looked down at her, smiling as he shook his head, “Don’t look at me like that! I have a treat for you in the bedroom,” her eyes widened, the silver irises warming in the firelight, turning an almost copper hue. 

“A surprise?” She asked, a smile tugging at her lips. He nodded before scooping her up, blanket and all, in his arms to carry her to bed. She chuckled at his sudden display of chivalry.

The night had drawn in early around the cottage, as it always did this time of year, making the house feel like a real haven from the world beyond. He twiddled his wand at the fire, making sure that every spark and ember had been extinguished, before moving them to the stairs.  
“A surprise...” She repeated thoughtfully as she tried to guess what it could be. “I demand a clue!” She grinned.

“You want a clue?” He asked with mock surprise. He snorted and kissed her forehead “It was handmade by yours truly,” He grinned at the look of thoughtful consternation on her features. 

“Handmade and by you,” She crooned, “My favourite sort of surprise…” He cuddled her closer as he carried his precious cargo up the stairs. He got a sudden jolt to his sternum and smirked. Pansy laughed too. “Looks like our little Logan wants to know what the surprise is almost as much as I do,”

“Well, you’ll both have to wait a few minutes more.” He grinned as he kicked the door of their bedroom open. With another flick of his wand, the covers flipped over ready to envelop her in the duvet.  
Helping her undress, he took care to massage her aching back and shoulders before  
wrapping her up in the bed covers. 

“The suspense is killing me! I didn’t think Gryffindor’s could be this infuriatingly mysterious…” She smirked as she flipped his bedcovers over as he peeled off his jumper.  
“We’ve both changed a lot since school, Pans” He winked as he unbuckled his trousers. 

“Indeed,” she smirked as she admired the view. 

“Cheeky!” He muttered as he slid into bed beside her, his wand placed on the bedside table. 

“Apparently so,” She smiled as they shared a gentle kiss that warmed him to his toes.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth,” He said with a smirk. She returned his mischievous smile and raised her eyebrow suggestively before doing as she was told. He removed the box from under his pillow before checking her eyes were still closed. Keeping an eye on his impish wife, he opened it slowly before picking out one of the pieces from within. 

The small, crystallised flowers shuffled in the box as he moved closer. “Ready?” He asked again. When she nodded, he placed one of the delicate blooms on her tongue. Closing her mouth around it, her face light up with a smile as she blinked up  
at him. 

“You made me candied violets?” She asked, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.

“And pansies,” He added as he picked out another bloom and fed it to her. She rolled her eyes and groaned in delight.

“Have I ever told you that you are my favourite?”

“Favourite what?” He replied, putting the lid back on the box before reaching over her to place them on her side table. His face came level with hers, and she smiled at him, as her moonbeam eyes danced across his features, from his eyebrows, down his nose to his lips before returning to his eyes. 

“Absolutely everything,” She whispered before pulling him into another loving kiss.


End file.
